1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a waterproof part, more particularly, to a waterproof part having at least one pin.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid advance in technologies, many types of handheld electronic devices such as mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), digital camera, digital recorder and MP3 player have been developed. As a result, modern day people not only are able to communicate with one another at any time and anywhere, but the process of making video recording also provides them with a lot of fun.
Most of the earlier handheld electronic devices are not designed with the waterproof function. Therefore, when a user uses the handheld electronic device in a rainy day or water is accidentally spilled on the handheld electronic device, water may seep into the internal circuit through the pins of the handheld electronic device. Consequently, the internal circuit may be damaged and the handheld electronic device may malfunction. In this way, the environment and the range of operation of the handheld electronic device by the user is severely restricted. To remove these restrictions, waterproof part suitable for protecting a handheld electronic device has been developed.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a convention waterproof part. As shown in FIG. 1, the waterproof part 100 can be applied to handheld electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants and digital cameras. The waterproof part 100 includes a cover 110, a case 120, a plurality of pins 130 and a waterproof rubber 140. The cover 110 has a plurality of through holes 112 that corresponds to the pins 130, and the pins 130 are fastened to the case 120. Furthermore, a waterproof ring 122 surrounds the pins 130.
The waterproof rubber 140 is disposed between the cover 110 and the waterproof ring 122, and the pins 130 pass through the waterproof rubber 140 via a plurality of through holes 142 in the waterproof rubber 140. The cover 110 and the waterproof ring 122 clamp the waterproof rubber 140 tightly so that the waterproof part 100 is able to prevent water seeping into the interior of the handheld electronic device through any gap between the waterproof rubber 140, the cover 110 and the waterproof ring 122 (the area marked X in FIG. 1).
However, the slits S1 between the pins 130 and the cover 110 and the slits S2 between the pins 130 and the waterproof rubber 140 still allow some water to leak into the internal circuit of the handheld electronic device. Therefore, the internal circuit may be damaged and the handheld electronic device may malfunction.